Full Of Tour
by uchi hayui chan
Summary: "Lagian loe pake apa sih, Kyuu? Kok boing-boing begini? Gede pula, eh.." Sasuke nganga lebar pas megang dada Kyuubi yang sekarang menyamai dada Tsunade kepala sekolahnya. "BRENGSEK! JANGAN PEGANG –PEGANG! DSAR CABUL SIALAN!" Kyuubi menepis kasar tangan Sasuke yang memegang-eherm-buah dada-nya yang super gede ntuh. APDET CHAP 1 RnR please
1. Chapter 1

Konnichiwa Minna-san :D

Hayui balik lagi nih~ kali ini hayui mau buat sequel-nya " WarnaWarni Cinta Bersama Sang Dobe"

Ada yang masih inget fic itu gak? Semoga masih ada yah, hehe ^^a

Intinya, sequel ini bakal ngisahin kejadian – kejadian yang terjadi setelah Sasuke udah balik ke Konoha. SasuNaru, KyuuGaa, SuiNeji, ShikaKiba, FugaFemMina, dkk bakal ngelakuin TOUR. Nah, di sini hayui perlu bantuan reader sekalian. Kira-kira enaknya mereka tour kemana ya? Ada yang bisa bantu ngasi saran gak?

Bagi yang mau ngasi saran, silahkan tulis di kotak review. Caranya :

Tulis nama tempat yang bakal dikunjungi, contoh : Bali, Jakarta, Tokyo, Kanada, dll

Hal-hal menarik dari tempat itu, contoh : Tokyo – Maid Café, dll

Pair utama (selain SasuNaru) contoh : KyuuGaa

Nah! Gampang kan? Makanya bantu hayui yah:D

Fic ini genre-nya masih Humor & Romance kok. Pair utama-nya juga masih tetep SasuNaru. Tempat yang mau dikunjungi juga bebas.

Oh iya, kalo kalian mau SasuNaru main ke rumah kalian yah tinggal tulis aja, contoh: Rumahnya hayui, yg menarik : Ada kodok yang suka nempel di pantatnya Anjing-?-, pair utama KyuuGaa.

So, tolong bantu yah, minna-san~ :)  
Saran dan Bantuan dari minna-san sekalian benar-benar Hayui tunggu lho^^

With friendly,  
uchi hayui chan


	2. Chapter 2

**AN : Gomen Baru Apdett~ Hayui lagi sibuk nih hehehe…Okelah gak mau banyak bicara langsung aja ke cerita~**

**Title: Full Of Tour**

**Genre: Romance & Humor**

**Rate: T**

**Pair : SasuNaru, KyuuGaa *untuk chap ini***

**Warning: BL, EYD berantakan, OOC *mungkin*, Gaje, humor garing, romance gak kerasa, dan keparahan lainnya. Gak suka? Icon back menanti anda~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

"Dobeeee, cepetannn!" sebuah teriakan yang sangat jauh dari kata indah itu melengking memenuhi kediaman Uchiha. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut emo tengah berdiri di garase rumahnya sambil mengetuk – ngetukan kakinya ke arah lantai dengan kesal. Terlihat dengan sangat jelas kegusaran di wajah pria tampan itu.

"DOBE CEPET! LO MAU GUE BUNUH YA, HAH?"

Pria dengan iris mata onyx yang ternyata Uchiha Sasuke itu menggeram kesal. Sebenarnya, ia sedang menunggu-eherm-calon istri(baca:suami)nya. Hari ini Ia dan orang yang dipanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Dobe' itu akan pergi ke Kebun Binatang Asahiyama yang ada di Hokkaido.

"Ne, Teme! Gomen lama! Hehehhe…" pria yang sedari tadi dipanggil oleh Sasuke dengan sebutan 'Dobe' muncul-?- dari dalam rumah dengan tergesa-gesa dan tentu dilengkapi dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya.

Pria kedua ini memiliki kulit berwarna tan dan iris berwarna sapphire indah. Helaian pirangnya yang berantakan memberikan kesan dinamis dan aktif padanya. Dan cengiran rubahnya itu sudah divonis bisa menyebabkan ke-nosebleed-an bagi setiap orang yang melihatnya*grin*

"Gomen ne Teme~" si Dobe yang nama aslinya adalah Naruto Uchiha itu menarik bagian bawah rompi hitam yang melapisi baju lengan panjang berwarna putih Sasuke. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Sasuke mendelik kesal.

"Gak usah tarik-tarik! Lagian loe kebiasaan deh, dandan kok se-jam sih?" Sasuke menjitak keras*beneran keras lho* kepala Naruto hingga membuat yang punya kepala meringis pelan.

"Dasar teme! Gue gak dandan, baka! Emangnya gue perempuan!" Naruto mengelus jidatnya yang masih terasa sakit sambil menjulurkan lidahnya pada Sasuke. "Terus elo ngapain? Boker?" Sasuke masih bertanya sambil memandang sarkastik pada Naruto, sepertinya ia benar-benar kesal pada dobe imutnya itu. Gimana enggak coba? Sasuke udah nungguin Naruto dari se-jam yang lalu. Berarti bukan salah Sasuke kan kalau doi jadi sedongkol itu? :D

"Aah, teme~ jangan gitu dong, gue minta maaf deh. Elo suruh ngapain juga gue mau deh" kata Naruto dengan wajah memelas, dia agak ngerasa bersalah juga udah ngebuat Sasuke jadi marah gitu, padahal kan mereka mau jalan-jalan hiks~

"Eh beneran?" Sasuke bertanya semangat, hehehh lumayan tuh Naru mau ngelakuin apa aja pantes akang Saskay jadi senyum setan begitu hahahha…

"Bener!" Naruto mengangguk satu kali sambil memantap mantap ke mata onyx seme-nya itu.

Sasuke menyeringai pelan, lalu membuka mulutnya perlahan,

"Cium…" Sasuke mengguman di telinga Naruto sambil mengecupnya pelan membuat Naruto memerah sendiri karenanya. "Uhh, teme…" Naruto memejamkan matanya ketika merasakan Sasuke mulai menjilati telinganya pelan.

"Cium, dobe…"Sasuke kembali berbisik di telinga Naruto sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke pinggang Naruto. "O-ogaaah…" kata Naruto bersusah payah karena Sasuke terus menciumi telinga hingga perpotongan lehernya. "Yasud~ gue aja yang nyium" kata Sasuke sambil terkekeh dan mencium pipi gempal Naruto.

"Gaahh, temeee~ jauhhhh~ masih pagi begini tauu!" Naruto menjambak – jambak rambut pantat ayam Sasuke berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke yang super duper kenceng itu.

"Hahahahha… Iya, iya~ digodain begitu aja loe udah kayak kepiting rebus begitu hehehh…" Sasuke tertawa lepas sambil mengelus lembut helain pirang si dobe kesayangannya itu. Sedangkan yang dielus hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya kepada Sang seme.

"Udah ah, berangkat aja yok teme~ Naruto menarik tangan sasuke menuju ke mobil, malu banget dah pagi-pagi udah dikerjain begitu sama seme tercintanya ckckckckck XD

.

.

.

"Woaaa~ Besaaaarrr~" Naruto tersenyum senang melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Kini Sasuke dan Naruto telah sampai di Kebun Binatang Asahiyama yang ada di Hokkaido. Kebun binatang ini menjadi tempat tinggal spesies langka yang dilindungi. Kebun binatang Asahiyama ini memiliki koleksi harimau Siberia, rusa sika Hokkaido, rubah Arktik, macan tutul salju, penguin, beruang kutub, orang utan, burung hantu salju, dan binatang langka lainnya. Daya tarik yang paling menonjol dari tempat ini adalah atraksi yang terangkai manis yang dilakukan oleh hewan hewan langka nan imut itu.

"Heheheh, udah lama ya kita gak ke kebun binatang teme?" Naruto tersenyum lembut membelakangi Sasuke yang ada di belakangnya. Sasuke menyentuh helaian emas Naruto dari belakang lalu menjawab pelan, "Terakhir ke kebun binatang itu pas kita jadian kan?"

Naruto menahan tawanya mendengar pertanyaan yang lebih mirip pernyataan dari Sasuke itu. Dulu ia dan Sasuke jadian di kebun binatang, alasan awalnya sih gara-gara Naruto kepleset kulit pisang yang ternyata sengaja dilemparkan ke arah Naruto oleh Kyuubi kakak sepupunya*ada yang masih inget adegan ini di fic WarnaWarni Cinta Bersama Sang Dobe-nya gak? Heheh*

"Kenapa bengong? Yuk, masuk."

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto, menyelinapkan jemari dinginnya diantara jemari Naruto yang hangat. Ditariknya sang dobe masuk ke dalam kebun binatang yang ramai oleh pengunjung. Sasuke tau Naruto suka kebun binatang makanya ia mengajak Naruto liburan ke kebun binatang. Sasuke tersenyum kecil melihat Naruto yang tersenyum senang melihat atraksi yang dilakukan oleh binatang-binatang lucu di sana.

"Teme! Ikut ngasi makan penguin itu yok~" Naruto memohon pada Sasuke dengan puppy eyes andalannya dan tanpa memohon untuk kedua kalinya pun Sasuke sudah mengangguk untuk mengiyakan permintaan dobe kesayangannya itu.

Sasuke dan Naruto menuju ke tempat para penguin berada dan bergabung dengan pengunjung yang lainnya untuk memberi makan penguin yang ada di sana.

"Pinguuiinnn, sini, sini~ gue bawa ikan yang gede banget lhoo~ hahahha…" panggilan Naruto membuat para penguin itu berkumpul ke sekelilingnya. Sebenernya sih bukan karna panggilannya Si Naruto tapi karna daya tarik ikan super besar yang lagi dibawa sama Si Naruto hehehhh…

"Uh~ imut banget sih~" Naruto memeluk penguin yang ada di depannya dengan gemas dan tanpa disadarinya hal itu benar-benar membuat Sasuke cemburu. Ckckckck, masa Sasu-teme juga cemburu sama binatang seh *sweatdrop*

"Dobe gak usah peluk-peluk juga kali," Sasuke menjewer telinga Naruto, tapi Naruto tetap memeluk penguin di depannya. "Gah, dobe! Lepas! Jangan peluk-peluk!" Sasuke kini menendang kepala Naruto.

"Heh! Loe gila ya? Ngapain loe nendang kepala gue? Mau gue gigit loe?" kata Naruto sebal tanpa melihat ke arah Sasuke. Dan bener aja, Sasuke jadi makin kesel, cemburu sih sebenernya ckckck… Namun usaha Sasuke untuk menjauhkan Naruto dan penguin yang imut itu belum selesai. Sekarang Sasuke malah narik – narik Naruto kayak seorang ibu yang narik anaknya dari dagang permen kapas, susah~

"Gah, teme! loe kok sewot begitu sih? Pinguin-nya aja nggak protes kok!" sengit Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Iyalah! Pinguin kagak bisa ngomong, bego! Mana bisa dia protes, ck!" balas Sasuke tak kalah sengit.

"Ah, teme lama kelamaan nyebelin deh. Masa loe sama penguin kecil begini aja cemburu?" Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Sasuke dan kata-kata Naruto ini sedikit membuat Sasuke memerah.

"Gue gak cemburu, baka! Gue kan cuman gak mau elo ngeganggu kenyamanan, ketentraman, n kebahagiaan penguin jelek ini!" kata Sasuke membela diri dengan grogi ==". And Naruto bener-bener sweatdrop ngedenger kata-kata Sasuke tadi. Apanya coba yang ngeganggu kenyamanan, ketentraman, and kebahagian penguin ckckckkck,

"Teme bego, nyari alas an itu yang masuk akal dong. Elo kok jadi bego begitu sih? Hehehhe…" Naruto tertawa kecil saat melihat wajah dongkol Sasuke. "ini pasti gara-gara gue ketularan dobe-nya elo. Bukan salah gue dong," Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya yang merah dari Naruto, malu deh ketauan cemburu~ kagak bisa nge-les pula hahahha XD

"Hahaahhaha, iya-iya~ gue kan becanda. Ne, teme gue masih pingin ngasi penguin-pinguin ini makan. Tunggu bentar dong~" Naruto kembali melancarkan serangan utamanya, puppy eyes no jutsu! Dan sudah dipastikan Sasuke tak akan menolak permintaan Naruto lagi.

"Iya, deh. Gue mau beli minum aja. Mau dinginin kepala yang panaaasss~" Sasuke berkata sebal saat melihat Naruto kembali menertawakan dirinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hhh," Sasuke menghela nafas saat berjalana menuju sebuah stand minuman yang ada di kebun binatang itu. Jujur aja ya, dia sendiri juga sebenernya agak bingung, ngapain sih doi pake cemburu sama penguin segala? "Ya ampun, Kami-sama… kayaknya gue jadi complex banget deh sama di dobe bego itu"

Sasuke mengernyit pelan melihat betapa panjangnya antrian di stand itu.

"Jeh, kayaknya Tuhan lagi benci deh sama gue hari ini. Udah si dobe nempel-nempel gaje sama penguin jelek itu, sekarang mau beli minuman aja masa gue harus nunggu seabad sih? Parah~" Sasuke berkata gusar sambil memutar matanya bosan. Terpaksa ia harus antre di lautan manusia yang sangat gaje itu*ditimpuk sama yg antre*

Drengan gusar Sasuke berdiri di antrean paling belakang sampai tiba-tiba seseorang menabraknya dan menumpahkan sekaleng cola ke baju-nya.

"GAH! BAJU GUE!" kata Sasuke kaget sambil memandangi baju-nya dengan pandangan what-the-hell-baju-kesayangan-gue-cih. Lalu setelah kembali ke dunia nyata ia mengangkat kepalanya, niat pertamanya sih mau nge-death glare ntuh orang tapi sasuke malah mangap ternyata cerwe coy! Cakep pula! Ah, tapi Sasu kan gak demen cewe. Terus kenapa doi jadi nganga mengap-mengap gaje begitu?

Ternyata pemirsa, cewek yang nabrak Sasuke tadi itu adalah,

"KYUUBI?" Sasuke makin mengap-mengap gitu nyadar ternyata cewek yang di sekarang ada di depannya ini emang Kyuubi. Kyuubi yang mana? Yang setan ntuh? Iya yang itu!

Sasuke yang masih mengap-mengap ngeliatin tuh cewe dari atas ke bawah. Cewek itu make sepatu kets, celana jeans sobek-sobek khasnya Kyuubi, and doi make baju lengan pendek warna merah dengan corak typographi warna merah, and gak lupa sebuah kalung rantai dengan mainan kalung berbentuk salib menggantung indah di cewek itu. Bener-bener Kyuubi banget.

Sebenrnya tadi sasuke semepet gak percaya kalo itu Kyuubi tapi ngeliat ada seorang makhluk dengan tato ai ada di sebelah cewek itu, Sasuke jadi yakin banget kalo itu emang si Kyuubi. Mukanya mirip banget, cuma yang cewek ini kayak versi girly-nya si Kyuubi.

"Elo kyuubi kan?" Sasuke bertanya bingung pada cewek di depannya. Sedangkan cewe di depannya tidak menyahut. Dari tadi dia cuman mejemin matanya sambil ngegumamin kata, 'matiguematiguematiguematigue...'

"Dia Kyuubi kan, Gaara?" Kini Sasuke ganti bertanya pada pria dengan tato ai yang ada di sebelah 'kyuubi' itu. Dan hal yang didapatkan Sasuke adalah senyum manis Gaara yang membuat Sasuke merinding melihatnya.

'Gaara senyum, manis sih, tapi kok serem yah?' batin Sasuke sweatdrop dalam hati ckckckc….

"Argh! Minggir loe!" kali ini cewek yang dari tadi diem itu tiba-tiba berteriak kesal sambil mendorong pundak Sasuke sekuat tenaga. Niat nih cewek sih pingin pergi tapi gak berhasil, coy! Tangannya yang putih mulus gak isi jerawat*iyalah, masa tangan ada jerawatXD*keburu ditahan sama akang Saskay.

Sasuke kaget pas nyadar ternyata dia bisa ngehentiin cewek itu. Kalo dia emang Kyuubi harusnya kan tenaganya gede banget tapi yang ada di depannya ini bener – bener kayak Kyuubi versi cewek yang cewek banget!

Sasuke sekarang narik tuh cewek biar ngadep ke dia. "Iya, loe emang Kyuubi kan? Suara kalian sama kok." Dan kata-kata Sasuke kini membuat cewek di depannya ini mengangkat wajahnya membuat sepasang iris mata onyx Sasuke bisa melihat jelas kedua iris merah itu.

"Hmpp.. ukh.. hmpp.." Sasuke menahan tawa-nya. Serius ya, sebenernya Saske itu pingin ngakak ngeliat tampang imut-imut innocence-nya Kyuubi tapi gitu tuh cewek*atau cowok ya?* ngedeath glare dia, Sasuke-nya jadi rada horror juga ngeliatnya XD

"Awas kalo sampe loe berani ketawa gue sumpah sama Jashin brengsek itu gue bakal potong lidah loe! Pantat Ayam sialannnnn!" Cewek yang ternyata benar-benar Kyuubi itu menendang - nendang Sasuke saat melihat Sasuke setengah mati menahan tawanya. "Hehe, abis loe kok jadi kayak banci begitu sih hahahaha hmpp," kata Sasuke berusaha menghindar dari tendangan Kyuubi yang pasti akurat itu. Salah-salah ntar malah kena adik kecilnya lagi, kan bahaya hahahha, doi kan masih mau lemonan sama Naru-chan~

"Cih,"Kyuubi mendecih pelan sambil melipat tanganya di depan dada. Dia bener-bener malu, liat aja mukanya meraaaaaahhhhh baangeeeeettttttt XD

"Lagian loe pake apa sih, Kyuu? Kok boing-boing begini? Gede pula, eh.." Sasuke nganga lebar pas megang dada Kyuubi yang sekarang menyamai dada Tsunada kepala sekolahnya.

"BRENGSEK! JANGAN PEGANG –PEGANG! DSAR CABUL SIALAN!" Kyuubi menepis kasar tangan Sasuke yang memegang-eherm-buah dada-nya yang super gede ntuh.

"W-w-what? I-ini ASLI YAA? Sejak kapana loe punya dada gede begini, hah?" Sasuke masih nganga mangap-mangap sambil masang tampang horror super akut.

"Cih, diem loe, ayam sialan!" Kyuubi sekali lagi menendang Sasuke dengan kesal saat Sasuke kembali mencoba memegang dada-nya, ckckckckckckck….

"Hahaha, udahlah, Sas. Itu asli kok, loe gak usah megang-megang lagi hmp," akhirnya setelaha dari tadi diam, Gaara mulai angkat suara. Dia ngrasa kasian juga sama seme-nya yang bener-bener malu sekarang dia berniat buat nyeritain semuanya ke Sasuke.

"Jadi, gini, Sas…."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

GYAHAHAHAHHA XD bersambung dengan Gaje-nya hahahahha*ditimpuk masa*

Gomen chan 1 ini pendek bangetT_T gak hayui banget kan bikin fic pendek-pendek gini? Ini tuh gara-gara hayu ngetiknya Cuma kurang lebih 2 jam-an lah… hayui lagi sibuk nih soalnya, jadi tolong dimaklumi yah, dari pada hayui gak apdet kn lebih bagus apdet walaupun dikit hehehe..

Yasud, saya gak mau banyak cingcong~ yang jelas Hayui ucapin MAKASIIIIII bangetttt banyak buat yang udh review fic ini. Saran kalian pasti Hayui tampung untuk chap berikutnya:D

Jangan lupa review lagi yah, minna-san ^^d

With friendly,

uchi hayui chan


End file.
